Nora's Hero
by Sharon10
Summary: What would have happened if Nora had called Bo after finding Troy and Lindsay in Bed instead of confronting them? Find out what happens when they end up reconnecting on the heels of Troy's betrayal? please read and Reveiw.
1. Nora's Hero Chapter 1

Authors note: For those of you who can't figure it out, this story takes off   
  
right after Nora finds Troy in bed with Lindsay. In this story however, she   
  
dosn't confront them.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Nora's Hero- Part 1  
  
" Bo, I need you. Can you come and get me?"  
  
He had barely hung up the phone when Gabrielle had come home expecting a nice   
  
quiet dinner like he had promised her.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry Honey. I have to go.   
  
Gabrielle: No, No No. You're not bailing on me again. We've re-squeduled this   
  
thing like a hundred times already.   
  
Bo So what's one more?   
  
He reaches for his coat and was about to leave when she stopped him.   
  
Gabrielle: It's her isn't it? You're leaving because of her?   
  
Bo: Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I can't abandon her tonight. There was something in   
  
her voice. I can't explain it but I know something terrible has happened to her.   
  
Gabrielle: Like what? She broke a nail.  
  
Bo: That was uncalled for and you know it. If you can't accept my relationship   
  
with Nora then we should just end it now… because she IS in my life. And I will   
  
NOT turn my back on my best friend just because you decide to have a hissie fit   
  
over a missed dinner. Now I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll make it up to you.  
  
Gabrielle: Don't bother. We're through if you walk through that door tonight.   
  
It's her or me.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry you feel that way….  
  
And with that he was gone, leaving Gabrielle alone in tears.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Nora was sitting on the floor of Troy's loft with her head in her lap crying   
  
when Bo found her. She hated herself for crying over him but it couldn't be   
  
helped. Bo didn't have to say a word, he just reached out his hand and she took   
  
it without hesitation. He didn't even ask her what was wrong, he just handed her   
  
a helmet and helped her on the back of his bike. They rode with the wind for   
  
what seemed like forever. They finally stopped at an inn far away from Llanview.   
  
There was only one room left so they had to take their chances with the   
  
honeymoon suite. She sat at the edge of the bed as Bo threw the keys on the   
  
dresser. Eventually he took a seat next to her.   
  
Bo: So… are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?  
  
She took a deep breath and stared at the one person in this whole world she knew   
  
she could count on. She still wasn't sure she could say it out loud.   
  
Nora (Wiping the tears from her face): I… I found Troy and Lindsay in bed   
  
together.   
  
Bo (Obviously Shocked): Oh honey, I'm so sorry.   
  
Without saying another word, he pulled her into his arms.   
  
TBC 


	2. Nora's Hero Chapter 2

Nora's Hero- Part 2  
  
Though Nora couldn't be sure how long she had wept in Bo's arms, she was definitly certain of the security it brought her. He had made her feel safe during a time when everything was suspect, and he never asked for anything in return. When she had called him, he never once asked her why but risked his own relationship to help her without hesitation. He never judged her; even when he had every reason in the world to there would be no "I told you so's" or no cheap shots about their past. Instead, he simply listened when he she needed to talk, he held her when she needed to cry, and above all else, he caught her when she was ready to fall. And that was it wasn't it? The truth. She could only imagine where she would be tonight if Bo hadn't rescued her from herself once again. And it wasn't a pretty sight.   
  
They looked into each other's eyes as if it were the first and last time all rolled into one, and for a moment it seemed as if time really had stood still. He would have given anything to make her pain go away; she would of given anything to feel wanted again.   
  
They could hear the storm raging outside, but the storm within their own hearts was about to explode with twice the force. He brushed the hair back from her face, as she tried to read his expression. She never would have guessed he would brush his lips against hers in a steamy kiss that left them both breathless. When he pulled away slightly it was too late. She had been given a taste of true love and there was no way she would ever give it up now.   
  
Bo: Nora...  
  
Nora: Shhhhhhhhh  
  
After pulling him into her arms for a kiss more passionate than the last, she was pulling him towards the bed. They were now going at it like animals as each item of clothing was thrown into a pile on the floor. It was obvious that they wanted each other by the way they were moving in perfect rythm. They were now on the verge of making love when Bo suddenly pushed her away.   
  
Bo: Nora wait. We can't do this...  
  
Nora: Why not? Don't you want me?   
  
Bo( Kissing her gently on the lips): I think we've pretty well established that don't you?  
  
Nora: So what's the problem? Is it Gabrielle? Are you going to sit there and tell me you can't make love to me because of her? You OBVIOUSLY weren't thinking of her a couple minutes ago.   
  
Bo: Come on Red. You know dam well this isn't about her. It's about you.   
  
Nora: What about me? I made my feelings pretty clear didn't I?  
  
Bo: you might think you did. But I'm not going to do this with you now. You just found your fiance in bed with your worst enemy.   
  
Nora: You think I'm on the rebound? Don't you know it's always been you. ( She kissed him again)  
  
Bo: Come on Red, this is serious.   
  
Nora(Kissing him): So is this.   
  
Bo: Nora, I really think we need to talk about this.   
  
Nora: I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything that requires any thinking. I just want to make love to you. Do you have a problem with that comish?  
  
Bo(pausing): Right now I think I Do.   
  
Nora: Fine. ( she gets off the bed and starts putting her clothes back on) I'll just find someone who dosn't.   
  
Bo( grabbing her by the arm): Oh no you don't.   
  
Nora: Let Go of me.   
  
Bo: If you think I'm going to let you go anywhere in this condition you better think again.   
  
Nora: You don't get a vote. ( She breaks free from his grip and starts walking towards the door) You see, your my EX husband. That means I'm not your problem anymore. And you sure as hell aren't going to tell me what to do.   
  
Bo: Well I'm CERTAINLY not going to sit back and watch you self-destruct. now ( pulling her back towards the bed) sit down.   
  
Nora: And what if I don't?  
  
Bo: then I'll have to use excessive force.  
  
Nora(Not amused): What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
Bo(Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket): I'll just have to use these handy dandy little bracelets.   
  
Nora: You wouldn't dare?  
  
Bo: try me.   
  
Nora: Why? Why are you doing this to me Bo? Why can't you just leave me alone.   
  
Bo: Because I... because I care about you. I don't want to see you wreck your life over a slimeball like Troy... He's not worth it. And besides, you called me remember?   
  
Nora: bad idea obviously.   
  
Bo: the choice is yours Nora. Either you sit back and cooperate or you'll find yourself with some pretty sore wrists in the morning... so what's it going to be Nora? Are you going to let me take care of you or not?   
  
Nora( giving him a glare): Fine. But don't get any bright ideas buster. You had your chance and you blew it.   
  
Bo(getting in her face): Believe me baby, when I make love to you it's going to be mutually satisfying... and it's NOT going to be because your trying to drown your sorrows. So(walking towards the bathroom) I'm going to take a shower and you BETTER be here when I get back.   
  
Nora: Well what am I supposed to do until then?  
  
Bo: I don't know... meditate.   
  
when he walked away she took the glass and threw it at the door.   
  
Nora: I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
When she was sure she could hear the water running, she started crying again. When Bo came out of the bathroom she was asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself as he pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Bo: Sweet dreams baby. I'll see you in the morning.   
  
He walked over to the chair and stretched out. This was definitly going to be a long night.   
  
TBC 


	3. Nora's Hero Part 3

Nora's Hero- Part 3  
  
Bo spent most of the night watching Nora sleep, and the rest wondering how she was ever going to be ok again. He knew from the look in her eyes just what his rejection had done to her, and he could only hope that she would see things differently in the morning. When he managed to close his eyes for a breif moment, he was awoken by thoughts of what almost happened between them. He couldn't believe it when he thought about it now, but perhaps Gabrielle had been right. Maybe he was still hung up on his ex after all.   
  
Nora, on the other hand, spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning as her dreams played out in her mind. Most of them where really a nightmare as she dreamed about the many men who came and went in her life. But somewhere towards the early morning she settled into a restful sleep as she imagined what almost happened between her and Bo the night before. It seemed kind of strange when she thought about it now, but perhaps Troy had been right all along. Maybe she was still hung up on her ex.   
  
When she finally opened her eyes the next morning, she was startled to find Bo staring at her. She paused breifly as she tried to block out the memories of what she was pretty sure was not a dream. She could only hope he wouldn't hold it against her.   
  
Nora: What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Bo: No... You're... never mind. Did you sleep well?  
  
Nora: Not really... I can't imagine you did either in that chair.   
  
Bo: Well I wasn't going to take the chance of getting clobbered by climbing into bed with you last night. But thanks for asking?   
  
Nora(Pausing): I'm sorry Bo. I know I wasn't exactly pleasant last night.   
  
Bo: Well you had your moments.   
  
Nora: Yes, I remember.   
  
Bo: Look, I know your hurting right now...  
  
Nora(Cutting him off): HURTING? YOU THINK I'M HURTING? I'M SO ANGRY I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT. THAT'S WHAT I'M FEELING.  
  
Bo: Well believe me I understand that too. But Nora, sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this. You almost married the creep.   
  
Nora: Gee, thanks for reminding me. I'm not very proud of my mistakes Bo. Troy happens to be one of the biggest. I wish I had never met him.   
  
Bo: So do I... I also wish you hadn't let him change you. You were perfect just the way you were Nora. Why did you let him mold you into someone that you weren't?   
  
Nora: I wish I knew( Pause) wait a minute. How did you know about that?  
  
Bo: I saw it Nora. I saw the way he treated you. And I saw the way you bent over backwards trying to make yourself into someone he could love. Well you know what? If he can't see you for who you are then he dosn't deserve you anyways.   
  
Nora(Smiling): You know Bo... That's one of the things I always loved about you. You always accepted me exactly as I was. You never tried to change me... or conrol me... or make me feel bad for the decisions that I made. You have no idea how much that meant to me... how much it still means to me.   
  
Bo: Well everyone needs at least one person they can count on in this world Red... someone they can go to when the world is closing in on them... someone who will accept them... someone who will always catch them when they fall and not ask too many questions. Well I'm here for you Red... for as long as you need me... and I won't judge you this time... I won't make you feel dirty or question your motives. I'm just here if you ever need anything. You can count on me.   
  
Nora: I always knew I could. I guess that's why I called you when I was in trouble. I knew you'd keep my head above water. You always do.   
  
Bo: So what are you going to do about Troy Nora?   
  
Nora: First I'm going to get my head together. Then I'll go back to Llanview and tell him exactly what I think of him. But I can't do that now Bo. I need to know I'll be strong enough to fight him on my own. Will you help me?  
  
Bo: You know I will. What do you want to do?  
  
Nora: Will you go for a walk with me? I want you to remind me what it feels like to do something for myself. I spent so much time wrapped up in Troy that I gave up on myself. I want to have fun again.   
  
Bo: Now that's the Nora Buchanan that I know. Come on, I know just the place.   
  
Bo took Nora's hand and led her down the streets until they came to the sandy beaches. They ran into the water and immediately started engaging in a water fight that sent them both on a laghing spree. They sat in the sand and made sand castles as they talked about their past. They doubled up on a game of volleyball and ended up kicking their opponents butts. afterwards Bo took her on a shopping spree that lasted for hours. He sat and watched her model thousands of different outfits and never complained about the time spent in each store. After she was satisfied with what she was going to wear they hit the toy store and bought a few gifts for Matthew. Then they went shoe shopping, and she added another purse to her pile. Then she had her nails done and Bo bought them chocholate dipped ice cream cones. They ended the day with a carriage ride through the country as they watched the sun set.   
  
After they checked into their hotel, Bo suprised her with a massage that ended up putting her to sleep. This time he climbed in the bed next to her and drifted off almost immediately. They were both suprised to wake up the next morning with their arms wrapped around each other.   
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Nora's HeroPart 4

Nora's Hero- Part 4  
  
Waking up in each other's arms was a feeling that, in the past, would of been the most natural feeling in the world. Now, however, it was a completely different ballgame.   
  
Nora: How'd you sleep last night? Better?  
  
Bo was still looking at Nora like she was the most precious thing in the world... and to him she was. But he couldn't let himself get lost in her arms like he had so many times before. He couldn't look at her in the eyes or he'd risk losing his heart forever. Instead, he just stared at the ceiling.   
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: What? Did you say something?  
  
Nora: I... Uh... How was your night? Was it better?  
  
Bo: You mean was it better than sleeping on a chair? (She smiled at him) Yeah. It was definitly an improvement.   
  
Nora(Trying to avoid the awkwardness between them): So what are we going to do today? Yo got any bright ideas?   
  
Bo: I've got a few. ( he removed himself from her embrace and sat up on the bed) First I've got to take a shower.   
  
After he left, Nora was left feeling alone once again. She knew Bo would never do anything unless she had ended things with Troy once and for all. And the problem with that was that she still wanted him to pay. She hated what he had done to her. Not because she was in love with him. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn't. But for making a fool out of her and thinking that he did nothing wrong. Somehow it seemed unfair that he was still allowed to be happy. She got up from the bed and stood at the bathroom door. She heard the water go on so she knew he was in the shower now. Her mind was flooded by thoughts of a time when it would of been the most natural thing in the world to go and join him. She wanted his arms around her... and she was going to have to make it happen. When her cell phone rang, she went out on the balcony so Bo wouldn't hear her. She just listened at first.   
  
Troy: Nora, where are you? We're supposed to be getting married in a couple days. Why haven't you picked up your phone or returned any of my calls? Nora?  
  
She just stared into her phone. A part of her wanted to scream at him for everything he had done to her. She wanted to call him every nasty name in the book and get it over with. She just wanted things to be done.   
  
Nora: Is Lindsay there with you?  
  
She hoped he couldn't read the bitterness in her voice. She certainly didn't want to do this over the phone.   
  
Troy: What? Why would Lindsay be there with me?  
  
Nora remained silent for a moment, and she knew with certainy that her so called Fiance was there with Lindsay again. She could tell by the words he didn't say.   
  
Nora: You're having an affair aren't you?  
  
She tried to remain calm this time, wanting to read his reaction. All he seemed to do was yell at her. Instead she changed focus.   
  
Nora: I'm sorry Ok. I mean, of course your not having an affair. Your not capable of that kind of cruelty are you? You love me. (Pause) You do love don't you?   
  
Troy: Of course I love you. What kind of question is that?  
  
Nora: I don't know. Pre-Wedding Jitters I guess.   
  
Troy: When are you coming home sweetie?  
  
Nora: I'm not. I'll see you at the wedding in two days. (She clicked the phone line and started to cry. She was unaware that Bo had seen it all and retreated back into the bathroom.)  
  
Nora: You're going to pay Troy McGiver. One way or another, your going to pay. Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it.   
  
When she returned to the hotel Bo was throwing some things in a bag. She was obviously suprised.   
  
Nora: Bo! What are you doing? I thought things were going great between us?  
  
Bo: So did I... I guess I was wrong?  
  
Nora: No... No you weren't wrong. (When she tried to get close to him, he pushed her away).  
  
Nora: What did I do? Why are you all of a sudden afraid to touch me?   
  
Bo: I'm not afraid Nora... I'm angry. When were you going to tell me you forgave Troy?   
  
She looked at him like she had just lost her best friend and couldn't control the tears. He couldn't help himself from trying to comfort her.   
  
Bo: What is it Red? How could you forgive that cree after what he did to you?  
  
He sat down next to her.   
  
Nora: I wasn't going to tell you but I guess I should. I CAN trust you can't I?  
  
Bo took her hand in his.  
  
Bo: You know you can.  
  
There was a breif pause before she suddenly took his face in hers and kissed him.   
  
Nora: I'm not going back to Troy Bo. I love YOU. I know that your a decent guy and you won't do anything with me while I'm still mixed up with Troy. Well I want you to know that I'm not. I talked to him today.  
  
Bo: I know. I heard. You told him you'd see him at the wedding.   
  
Nora: He hurt me Bo. I'm not going to deny that he did. But I don't want to be with him. I just want him to pay.   
  
Bo: So you're going to leave him at the alter? (She said nothing) Nora, are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Nora: I want the world to know what he did. I'm sure he's going to have an excuse all lined up by the time I get there. But the truth is that I don't a give a dam. We're over Bo. When I think about what he did to me it makes me feel dirty. I wonder how many times he went from my bed to Lindsay's.... and I will NOT share my man with anyone. I think I deserve at least that much.   
  
Bo: You deserve a whole lot more Red.   
  
Nora: Ok... You asked me once before if I wanted to talk about it. There's only one thing I can say. It makes me sick. And it kills me to know that he's going to get away with playing me for a fool.   
  
Bo: So you want Revenge?  
  
Nora: No. I want justice. Just like you did back at the woman of the year banquet. You did the same thing to me Bo. Why is this so dam different?  
  
He paused as he looked at her, knowing she was totally right.   
  
Bo: It's not Nora. It's not different. (He took her hand) I'll support you in this if it's what you really want...  
  
Nora: It is.   
  
Bo: Ok... But you need to know something first.   
  
Nora: What?  
  
Bo: If I had a chance to do that particular night over I wouldn't have done what I did.  
  
Nora: Really?  
  
Bo: No... Because I love you Nora. I loved you then and I love you now. No matter what you did, it dosn't excuse how I humiliated you. I wish I could take back that whole night.   
  
Nora(Laughing sarcastically): Yeah... well I wish I could take back that stupid night with Sam. We'd still be together if I could.  
  
Bo: Oh Red... We can't know that for sure. Right now all that matters is this. ( He kisses her) Your in my heart baby. Always and forever. When this is over I want to marry you and live happily ever after like we were always meant to be. Do you think you can handle that?   
  
Nora: Funny you should ask that... When Troy gets dumped at the alter there is going to be a whole wedding that's not being used. We can move the party if you want... But I... I was kind of hoping you'd take his place at the alter. I want to be your wife Bo Buchanan. I want to grow old with you.   
  
Bo: You know? it does seem like a waste dosn't it?   
  
Nora: All that cake and music and... (She pauses) wait a minute...  
  
Bo: What?  
  
Nora: We're going to have to change the music... I let Troy pick that part and believe me it's not us.   
  
Bo: It can't be THAT bad can it?  
  
Nora: Bo, it's calssical. Do you really want to share our first dance to that stuff?   
  
Bo: No. (Pause) Ok, I'll take care of that.   
  
Nora: Ok? (Pause) Food can easily be changed... I'll just call Carlotta and give her my order again.   
  
Bo: And the rest is just trimmings Red.   
  
Nora: Yeah, Trimmings. ( She kissed him) What are we going to do today?   
  
Bo: Come on... I'll show you...  
  
They got half way out the door when she stopped him.  
  
Nora: Bo... I'm uh...  
  
Bo( noticing she was still in her nightgown): Oh my God... I'm sorry.   
  
Nora(Smiling): It's ok. I'll be right back.   
  
After she came out, he was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. He suprised her by pulling her into a passionate kiss. This time neither one of them could pull away.   
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Nora's Hero Part 5

Nora's Hero- Part 4  
  
Bo backs Nora up against the wall as she wraps her arms around him. The passion rising between them now was impossible to resist.   
  
Bo: Nora...  
  
Nora: Shhhhhhhh.   
  
She pulled him into another kiss as they began moving towards the hotel again. They pulled away brifly as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.   
  
Bo: Are you sure about this Red?  
  
Nora(stroking his face): I've never been more sure about anything in my life. (She kisses him again very passionately) I want you. I've always wanted you. Everyone else was just a cheap immitation for the only thing I've ever really loved. ( He kisses her back this time)   
  
Bo: I know what you mean Red. I tried to run from you. I tried to turn off my heart. I even tried to Romance the pain with different women. But it never worked. In the end, it was always you I wanted in my arms at the end of the day. You're in my blood Red. I'm just sorry everybody saw it but us. we wasted so much time.   
  
Nora: none of that matters now Bo. We're here now aren't we? (They kiss) We're finally standing where we were always meant to be. Isn't that the only thing that matters?  
  
Bo: I wish it were that simple. (They kiss) But we seem to have a serious problem right under our noses.   
  
Nora: Problem? I wasn't aware there WAS a problem. I actually thought things have gone great between us for the last couple of days. Better than great actually.  
  
Bo: Nora... (He kisses her) You have no idea how much I want you. I've never wanted anyone more. But we have to be honest here? YOU didn't tell Troy the truth. YOU let him think you still had a chance. And I'm sorry baby, but I have to wonder why.  
  
Nora: I told you WHY I did that. I thought you understood.  
  
Bo: I thought I did too. But I have to be honest with you honey. It kills me.   
  
Nora: It does?  
  
Bo: Yeah. Because I see you... a woman who I love with everything I am. I see you try to convince yourself and everyone else that this has to do with the fact that he made a fool of you.   
  
Nora: You don't believe me?  
  
Bo: No, I don't. (Pause) Don't take this the wrong way Red, but I think that's only part of the problem. I'm not saying you're lying. I just don't think you're aware of it. (He takes her face in his hands) Nora, I know you better than you even know yourself. And I won't watch you torture yourself like this. Please just be honest with me.   
  
Nora(Pausing): Maybe you're right. But I'm starving. Lets get something to eat.   
  
Bo: Will you talk to me then?  
  
Nora(Smiling): Well I'll think about it. That's all I can give you right now Bo. I hope it's enough.   
  
Bo: It will have to be. (He takes her hand) Lets go.  
  
Bo took Nora downstairs where they grabbed a table and looked at the menus. She tried to hide behind the food, but Bo refused to let her stall forever. After she was finished with her ribs, Bo took her hand and lead her outside. They took a carriage ride around the neighborhood until they wound up in the stables.  
  
Nora: What are we doing here?  
  
Bo: We're going to talk.   
  
Nora and Bo took a seat on the hay. She was obviously trying to avoid eye contact but Bo didn't let that happen either. He kissed her gently.  
  
Bo: Nora, I'm not going to abandon you. Whatever you have to say I can handle.   
  
Nora: I don't know what you think I'm going to tell you. Do you think I still have feelings for Troy?  
  
Bo: Do you?  
  
Nora: No. (Pause) I can understand why you might think that. I've spet the last couple of days raging about what he did to me. Then when he calls, I lie to him. I make him think he still has a chance with me. I know you don't agree with my plan. and maybe if I was a better person I might agree.  
  
Bo: But that's just it Nora. You ARE a good person. You're the best person I know. This is so unlike you.   
  
Nora: You want to know the truth? Fine. I'll tell you. I've have been lied to and cheated on by more people than I can count. I'm tired of being the woman everyone expects to forgive and forget. I don't Forgive Bo... and I certainly don't forget.   
  
Bo: I can understand that honey. But why can't you just tell him.   
  
Nora: I don't want to be suckered into forgiving him again... not because I think I will. I know our relationship is over. I just don't want to give him the chance to turn this around and make it MY fault. I don't want some poor unsuspecting fool to be suckered into his lies either. People need to know what kind of person he is. He has played me for a fool Bo. I want him to know that I'm not going to let him play any more mind games with me. I want him to know that he's never going to have me again. I can't deal with this anymore. All the lies and betrayal. He wasn't the first person to do this to me. I'm so tired of hurting.   
  
Bo: Well he's defitly going to be the last person who has a chance to break you. (He kisses her) I love you Nora. I'm sorry Troy hurt you. He really was a fool for ever letting you go.   
  
Nora: Yeah... Well Gabrielle was a fool for letting YOU go. (She kisses him) Does that mean you'll let me do things my way?  
  
Bo: Yeah. I love you enough to accept that this is something you have to do. Just as long as it's US who says I Do.   
  
Nora: Don't worry, it will be. You're the only one I love. (They kiss)   
  
Bo: You know? It's pretty quiet around here. I don't think anyone will be in here for days.  
  
Nora(Smiling): Bo Buchanan. Are you trying to seduce me?  
  
Bo: Is it working.  
  
Nora: Like a charm.   
  
He moved in closer and started to kiss her.   
  
Bo: Does this feel right to you baby? Because it feels so right to me. I love you. and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I will never hurt you the way Troy and Sam did. I want to prove to you that this time it's forever.   
  
Nora: You don't have to prove anything Bo. I know it's forever.(They kiss) Yes, I think this feels incredibly right. I love you so much.  
  
And without saying another word, they moved together in perfect harmony. After making love, they lie in each others arms, afraid of what the next couple of days would bring them. Nora hoped that Bo would be able to accept what this breakup with Troy would set in motion. Bo just hoped that Troy would let her go peacefully. Neither one of them realized the true depth of the situation. All they knew was what they had now... and that was something they couldn't stop if they tried. They had fallen head over heels in love in only a few short days.   
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Nora's Hero Final Chapter

Nora's Hero- Final Chapter  
  
The next few days flew by as Bo and Nora spent their time in each other's arms. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, which wasn't really a suprise. Bo never brought up the plan again, and Nora never gave him a reason to doubt her love. They spent all their time basking in the afterglow of their reunion. The only thing that was left to do now was end things with their respective others.   
  
The morning of the wedding...  
  
Nora: So... How do you think Gabrielle will take this?   
  
Bo(Kissing her): Honey, I already told you. It's just a matter of formaility. She already ended things with ME remember?  
  
Nora: Yes, because of me. You don't have any regrets do you?  
  
Bo: How could you even ask that? (He kisses her) I love you Red. Only you.   
  
Nora: Yes, I know. But...  
  
Bo: Honey, have you forgotten the fact that we just spent the whole day making mad, passionate love?   
  
Nora smiles at him seductively.   
  
Nora: You were amazing you know that?  
  
Bo: yeah, well YOU...(He kisses her) You were perfection. (Pause) Nora, you're all I've ever wanted. If I have any regrets, it's only that we waited as long as we did. I want the world to know how I feel about you.  
  
Nora: I love you so much.   
  
She jumps into his arms and they fall to the floor one last time.   
  
A couple hours later they were enroute to the church.   
  
Bo: I want you to know I've got your back. If anything goes wrong, I'll be there within seconds. Troy is NEVER going to hurt you again.   
  
Nora kisses him gently before looking towards the church.   
  
Nora: Well I'm an official 15 minutes late. I guess it's time to make our entrance.   
  
Bo: You ready?  
  
Nora: As ready as I'll ever be.   
  
Bo takes her hand and helps her out of the carriage they had rented. They start walking up the stairs of the church. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they walked in.   
  
Troy: Nora, thank God. I was about ready to call a search party? (He notices Bo) What are you doing here Bo?   
  
Bo: I was escorting your beautiful bride to her wedding. If you've got a problem with that then that's just too bad.   
  
Nora couldn't help but supress her laughter at Bo's comment. Everyone at the church seemed to know what was about to happen even before it did. She had that look of true love on her face, but it wasn't for Troy.   
  
Troy: Where wre you? I was beginning to get worried.   
  
Nora(Pausing): I was making love to Bo.  
  
Troy looked at her like he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. She knew right away he had got what her message was intended to do.  
  
Troy: Excuse me?  
  
Nora: Don't play dumb with me Troy. I wanted you to know what it felt like. To know that the one person you think you can count on turns out to be a total lier. (SHe looks at Bo an then back at Troy) I'm done Troy. I'm done falling for every single one of your pathetic lies. I'm so much more than your trophy.   
  
Troy: I don't understand where any of this is coming from. I thought you WANTED to marry me?  
  
Nora(Pausing): I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. Not after you had an affair with Lindsay Rappaport.   
  
There were obvious sounds of shock coming from the audience, especially Lindsay.   
  
Nora: You thought you were fooling me didn't you? You thought you could have that perfect little life with me and still keep up your action on the side. Well guess what Troy? I quit. You can have as much action as you want. But it WON'T be with me. I don't ever want to see you again. You make my skin crawl.   
  
She turned to leave when Troy grabbed her arm.  
  
Troy: You think i'm going to let you walk out of my life that easily?  
  
Nora jerked away from him and slapped him.  
  
Nora: YOU BASTARD. You think you LET me do anything. I make up my own mind. And you know what it's telling me now? That you don't deserve me. (pause) How many times did I defend your pathetic lies to everyone that would listen. I trusted you Troy. I believed that there was something in you that was good no matter what my head was telling me. Now I know the truth.   
  
Troy: Which is?  
  
Nora: Which is that I deserve so much better than you. (Pause) I won't let you tear me into little peices with your constant critisism. I won't let you dictate who I get to see and when. And I CERTAINLY won't let you tell me what to do. We're over Troy. Whatever shred of feelings that I had for you were gone the minute I saw you in bed with Lindsay.  
  
Troy: You saw us?  
  
Nora: Yes I did. And I could of told you. I could have confronted you both. But I was too upset. But it was Bo who picked me up off the ground. (Pause)He made me whole again Troy. and there is no way in hell I am EVER going back to a man who can't appreciate what he has. Bo loves me. I don't really care if you believe that or not. But he does. He could have taken advantage of me when I was at my weakest. But He didn't. He was the one person I could count on. He was my friend. That's more than I can say for you.   
  
Troy: Are you saying you DIDN'T sleep with him?  
  
Nora: No, I did. Just not until we were both head over heels in love. Even If by some miracle I could forgive you, it would still be over. I Love Bo. I'm going to marry Bo. I almost didn't come Troy. The only reason I did is because I knew my friends and family would wonder where I was. I wanted them to know I was safe.   
  
Troy: So that's it? You're just going to end it?  
  
Nora: Go back to your slut. maybe you can make a respectable woman out of her. Though I kind of doubt it.   
  
When Nora walked down the steps, Gunfire broke out. Bo pushed Nora to the ground until the dust settled. Lindsay and Jen were killed instantly, but nobody else was hurt. Troy was carted away in handcuffs. Nora and Bo decided to put their wedding off considering the bad luck the day had already brought. When everyone lft, Nora and Bo stood t the alter.   
  
Bo: We may not be getting married legally today, But we can at least marry ourselves in our hearts. What do you say?  
  
She took his hand and they stared into each others eyes.  
  
Nora: You know Bo. It's hard to imagine a time when I wasn't in love with you. You gave me my heart when you fell in love with me all those years ago. you're a part of me Bo Buchanan. You've shown me what it means to be completely happy. And you've given me the greatest gift in the world by offering me your forgiveness. I want you to know right now that I will never abuse that privlage again. I love you more than words could ever say. You are my heart, my soul, and my life. I can't wait to start the next journey of our lives. And the one thing I know for sure is that we'll face whatever comes our way together.  
  
Bo: Oh Red, I don't even know where to start. You've always been the one person I could never seem to get out of my mind... and my heart. You drive me crazy sometimes. (She laughs) But you know what? You also MAKE me crazy... crazy with so much love for you. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you. You're my compass and my map. Without you, I don't even know where I'm going or how to get there. You are my heart, my soul and my life. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret giving us a second chance. We're in this together red. Anything that happens to you, happens to us. and Vice versa. I don't ever want to spend another second knowing that I would never hold you again.   
  
Nora: You can hold me for the rest of your life Bo. I'm all yours.   
  
(They kiss)  
  
Bo: God I like the sound of that. Lets go home.  
  
Nora: Now there's something I like to hear. Home.   
  
Bo: Welcome home Mrs Buchanan.   
  
(They kiss again)  
  
a couple weeks later they are finally married for real in a small private ceremony. A little while later, they find out they will soon be parents again. Matthew is just as happy as his parents about the new arrival... and when Destiny arrives, their family is finally completed. This time they were counting on their happily ever after, the way it always should have been.  
  
The End 


End file.
